A Day In The Life Of Nagihiko
by This Contains Virus
Summary: She's a guy? He's a girl? I wouldn't question it, he's got a secret and a crush; which one is more important? Nagihiko x Amu
1. My Girl Amu

**A day in the life of Nagihiko**

**Caution - Cover art is my drawing of older Amu in the dressing room with Nagi in this chapter.**

I kept my eyes to the wall as I tried on a pair of shoes, **I'm not gonna look.** Now you're probably wondering what I'm trying to avoid. The answer is simple: Breast, big bouncy breasts, that sit up straight with glowing pink, pearly nipples that stare right into your soul. **Scary, I know. **

**I'll make this introduction short, My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, I'm 17 years old and a highschool student in my last year. But students in my school call me Nadeshiko Fujisaki, since I was a kid I had to pretend to be a girl because of some old, creepy tradition in my family. **

**Only the school chairmen knows, as well as my close friends Rima and Yaya who found out a while back; but that'sbecause my mother got drunk and told them during a visit.**

"Nadeshiko, does this look weird to you?" Amu asked. I turned around and blushed, **as much as I want to look I can't**; I was turned on by the site of her snow white lace bra; her breast big perky pouring over. I turned my head back to the wall and looked down, "It looks fine." I muttered.

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" she asked walking beside me; **ok heart, I'm going to need you to chill out**; she bent down to get a close look at my pink face. I could see her breast from the corner of my eye as she took the bra off, her purple underwear tightly squeezing her over-sized backside.. **As long as she doesn't look down to see the huge boner poking through my dress, it's fine.**

"Ah, it's nothing, that one looked really good on you" I smiled standing up and looking at how my shoes fit. Amu stood up, "Thanks, how about we buy you a bra next; what size do you wear again?" she asked taking off the bra.

I turned around so I wouldn't see, "Oh, I where A cup" I muttered in shame. I guess living as a girl has me acting like one sometimes, **I was oddly embarrassed that I was 17 and as flat as a board. I know I'm a guy and all but when I'm not thinking I get jealous that Amu had grown such large breasts.**

"**"That's ok. I have enough bras as it is" I sighed taking off the shoes. **"Well than… Ah, how about we have a sleepover, I just got new sheets" she asked grabbing my shoulder. I looked at her, who had a shirt on once again. "Ah, are you sure, I don't have any clothes with me," I said.

T**here's no way in hell I can go to her house, it's not work worth risking her finding out about my secret**.I might end up bathing with her, and my body had grown broader and more man like.

It would blow my cover big time, "Please, it's been a long time since we slept together!" she begged and I blushed. **That's because I can't cuddle with you without getting a boner. I don't think the 'my phone is poking you' excuse is gonna work for much longer.**

I don't think she notices when we dress together; I just do my make up first and wait for her to leave. "Please, we can stop at your house" she begged hugging my arm and her breast pushed up against my arm as well.

I blushed hard, "Um, ok" I muttered hot-faced. **Damn, I didn't mean to say 'ok'! **She smiled, "Ok, let's go pay for the shoes and clothes first" she giggled. It's hard to say no to Amu, she's just so cute! I took a deep breath, chances are this isn't going to backfire on me,


	2. Truth or Dare X Would You Rather!

**Truth or dare X would you rather!**

**After shopping for a while we finally made it to Amu's house and entered her somewhat messy room, "Sorry, I have some boxes I got in the mail. I haven't gotten the chance to put everything away yet" she apologized.** "Oh, it's ok," I said as I followed behind her, staring at her panty line which was exposed by a short, tight mini skirt. "Y-yeah, it looks really good," I complimented. "Thank you" she sang happily marching toward her bed.

Amu sat down joyfully, flashing a playful smile.

"Come sit with me," she smiled patting a spot on the bed. I took a deep breath and nodded my head as I shyly took a sit next to her. I sat down, "Let's have a girl talk now!" she cheered.

I gagged for a moment, **but** **I'm not a girl**; I'll just have to wing it like I normally do. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked kindly.

"Hmmm" she thought for a moment. **"Let's play a game! Truth or dare X would you rather!" **She cheer excited. "Truth or dare X would you rather?" I ask. "Yup! It's truth or dare but you can give two options for it, two dares to choose from or two choices for what you tell the truth about: if you don't like the first option" She explain kindly.

I thought for a moment, "Ok, sounds simple enough, you can go first. I pick truth." I said pulling myself on the bed and getting comfortable. She smiled with flowers blooming around her, "Do you like any boys are school?" She teased. **Hell no! **"Ah, no, there aren't any guys i'm into at the moment" I smile.

She looked a bit disappointed. "Ah. That's no fun, are you sure? I think Kukai likes you" she giggled covering her mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Kukai having a crush on me; even though I know he's not that kind of guy. "No way" I laughed.

"Amu, who do you like?" I asked curiously, **ME ME ME. **She blushed, "Nagihiko!" she gasped blushing. **FUCK YEAAAAH! **"WHAT!" I YELLED. "Hey, you asked me who I like, don't get all crazy on me when I tell you!" She cried softly hitting my arm. She brushed her hair behind her ear, "I really like Nagi. I know that's kinda weird cuz he's your brother." she smiled.

"I was pretty messed up after Tadase broke up with me for another girl. I tried to hide it but I really liked him and it hurt" she had begun to say, I felt a bit heart broken.

"T-Tadase texted me and he's been trying to get me to give him another chance. Crazy right, he's had to date 4 other girls throughout 7 years to figure out I was the right one. He's such a pig, after that I was kinda happy we didn't stay together… Nagi means more to me then that jackass, plus he's way cuter," she confessed blushing as she looked at me. I felt my heart beat fast.

"Y-You like Nagihiko?" I asked. She looked down with a big smile, "Don't look at me like that!... Do you think it's weird that I like him, I mean, because he's your brother?" she asked playing with her hair.

I smiled, "N-No, not at all, I think it's really cool that you like him. A-And I think he likes you too" I blushed.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I almost never see him. I bet he has a really hot girlfriend or something, I think I might I fall a little below his standards" she joked hugging her legs.

**Bullshit, you're sexy as fuck and just as sweet! **There's no way this is happening to be; she does like me! But I'm not me, a-and me isn't even supposed to be in town!

I wanted to bang my head against a brick wall. T_T "Well! I just talked to him this morning, he said he was coming into town tomorrow" I lied.

She looked at me, "Really?!" she gasped. I nodded my head, "Yea, you two should go on a date together!" I panicked without thinking. She looked down and smiled, **so cuuuute**.

"Well, I will if you come with me, I'm not good at going on dates alone yet" she whispered. "Yes, I'd be happy to, I'll stay by your side the whole date!" I cheered.

**At the moment my dumb ass froze understanding the stupid-bitch shit I just pulled**. "Really? Thank you so much!" she smiled pulling me into a hug. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

How the hell I'm I supposed to go on a date with her and be Nadeshiko at the same time! GAAAAAAAAH!


	3. Kiss Me Pink

**Kiss Me Pink**

**Caution - This Contains Sexual Content**

I opened my eyes to Amu softy nudging my shoulder with her face. I gasped siting up, **oh shit, it's dark as fuck… Oh yeaaaaaaah, it's the middle of the night. **

**Now much like you, I was wondering why a mother fucker was waking me, a bitch bitch, up well I'm trying to get my bad-bitch beauty sleep. (I'm a diva by design)**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… I-I just, I couldn't sleep," she whined. I blushed, "Ok, that's fine and all but how did you end up on my bed?" I sighed. Amu pouted. "I wanted you to sleep in my bed with me, why'd you have to sleep on the floor mattress- We never do sleep overs anymore!" she cry shaking me. **It's too late for this.**

I sigh again, chances are I probably won't get very much sleep tonight, "Ok, It's alright; I just move a lot in my sleep nowadays and I didn't want to keep you up. But I'm more worried about you, you crawled into my bed for some reason. What's up Amu?" I asked in an understanding tone.

She smiled hugging me, "Thanks!" She cries. **"I was thinking about what it would be like kissing Nagi and I realized I have zero kissing skills" she stated in a serious voice.**

I laughed, "It's not funny!" Amu pouted, "I bet he's had at least one girlfriend before and I'm so inexperienced." She blush. "You'll be fine, just be yourself. He's never dated a girl, trust me.

I know him pretty well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better" I ask.

"Make out with me," she stated bluntly. I nearly passed out, "W-what?!" I yelled as she crawled closer to me in all fours. I crawled backward, "Please, you look so much like him and I know if I kiss you as if you were him, I would be shy when I'm just hanging out," she explained seductively and I backed into a wall.

**"It's only weird if we make it weird,"** she whispers kissing me and I fell back into the wall a bit.

Her lips were warm, I closed my eyes in shock and excepted my fate as a test dummy. My legs opened as we kiss, **she was a bad kisser for sure, our lips touched but that was it. It was so cute, I'd believe it if she told me this was her first kiss.**

Our lips parted, I felt lost; like a baby whose bottle was snatched from his mouth. "How was that?!" She smiled too excited for comfort. "Bad" I state.

**"NOOOOOOOO, BUT I TRIED SO HARD, I THOUGHT MY MAKING OUT SKILLS WERE GOOD!" she cried.** I laugh, "Amu, that wasn't making out, you just smashed our faces together" I laugh uncontrollably.

She sat down in between my legs like a sad puppy, she whined sadly and pouted. "It was only bad cuz you smashed our faces together, your lips are really soft and moist," I smile lifting her chin.

I leaned forward and gently kissed her once. I bit her bottom lip and she gasped, with her mouth open I shoved my tongue in her mouth. **It taste good. **She shivered and I felt myself getting so turned on, massaging my tongue with hers I kept one hand on her chin and the other on her thigh.

I found my hand riding up her thigh, touching her soft skin and I pulled her on my lap. We kissed and the sounds of her moaning made me what to jump on top of her and take her right there.

I opened my eyes as we kiss, hers were closed; too enticed in out how good it felt. I jolt as she began to grind up and down my crotch area as if she were riding me. **She must be imagining she kisses my brother, ah- I mean me.** Thankfully my underwear were so tight she couldn't feel my cock fight to get out.

I start to pant and our kissing became more sloppy, groaning as she rode me with clothes on, without thinking I softly lifted her skirt and rubbed my fingers down her panties. **They're wet! **She gasped and fell backwards on her back in surprise, "Gaaaaaaah!" She screamed. I pant still hungry for more, it was as if I were drunk on her.

As she lay down I could see the wet spot on her panties beyond the darkness of the room. She giggled and I blush harder, "That was so great, you really are good at everything" she smiled sitting up.

She opened her eyes wide, "Thanks, I feel better now," **Well I'm sexually frustrated. **"I'm happy I could be as help, I'm going to run to the bathroom," I explain getting up. She smiled crawling back into her back, "Ok, good night, thank you again. Sorry again for being so weird." she called changing her underwear. "It's ok, I can help you with that whenever you want," I smiled.

**Now I'm off to the bathroom to rub one out.** Although It was random I can't say I had a bad sleep over at all. My only worry was being two people in one place, **fuck.**


	4. Call Me

**Call Me**

I hit my head on my bedroom wall, "I'm such an idiot" I whine. I looked at the clock, an hour till have to meet Amu at the park; I grabbed my phone trying to figure out what to do.

How am I going to fix this, I should tell her the truth – or I can just lie to her again. Like I've been doing this whole time, I thought again before calling her. **But we've gotten so close, and it'd be shitty to tell her it over the phone. **I paced for a while, finally I collected all of courage and called Amu.

**Me: Hey Amu, I was just calling you… What's up?**

**Amu: Hmmm. Not much, but I don't think I can go tomorrow, can't we go another day? I'm too nervous, I haven't talked to him in so long!**

I bit my lip, damn it, I didn't think this through; what the hell was I supposed to say?! I quickly tried to think of an excuse as I paced around my bedroom. "No, I'm really sorry, do you wanna talk to him?" I asked. "Um, no!" she muttered, I bit my lip, "Please, just act like you always do, it'll be fine" I begged. She didn't say anything, "Amu" I sighed.

"Come on, on our next free day from school I'll make it up to you… I'll get my dad to bring us out to eat or something, if you don't make the first step then – I donno," I sighed.

.

"I promise if it goes bad, **which it won't,** i'll do your homework for a month" I bribed. She giggled, "No way, we both suck in school" she giggled hard and I laughed back.

"Ok, then I'll do you one favor; any favor you want and it's done. Sound good?" I laughed. She huffed, "Um, ok, fine! But I'm still not sure what to wear" she said trying to seem mad at me. "Alright, where your pink dress," I teased.

She gasped, "What, that one's really old," she laughed amazed I still remembered.

"Ah, I donno, but you look really good in it; and it matches with your hair.

"That takes me back, Yaya dared me to buy it at that lady store; the women at the cash register looked at me crazy because how short it was! Don't you remember?!" she giggled harder. "It's still cute, you'll have to sneak out of the house with it but it's cute" I laughed. "Ok, I'm going to where it than" she giggled. We both waited till we stopped laughing hard enough, so that we could start talking again.

"Should I wear panties?" she asked and I felt my body getting warmer, **"What, your crazy!" I laughed,** "I'm joking" she laughed back. I sat down, "Well, I'll talk to you later," I smiled before hanging out.

Next mission; show Amu a good time!


	5. Ride

**Ride It**

**Caution - This Contains Mature Content**

As I promised Amu; on our next free school day, that I'd go out to eat with her. Because I or Nadeshiko didn't go on a date with her, even though the date was really great.

As Amu and I walked to my house, she normally leaves her chara's at home for some reason. My father waved to us and I got red,

"Dad, what the heck did you do to the car!" I hissed pointing at the junk stuffed car. My father and Amu laughed, "Well, my friend had a lot of stuff he needed me to move for him so… You two will be a little crushed for space" he smiles.

**The car was boxed everywhere, to the point where there were only two free seat. The front seat, and the seat behind it**, "I'm sorry Amu, this kind of thing doesn't normally happen" I apologized. She smiled at me, "That's ok, I'll just sit on your lap," she giggled running to the car.

I blushed, **sit on my lap? Ah crap; this would be fine if I wasn't a guy! **I looked over at my father who laughed in 'hidden', **Why do I get the feeling he planned this out?**

As I sat down I myself getting excited as Amu sat on my lap, I was amazed at how heavy she was but enjoyed the weight of her body and warmth.

**As my dad started driving, the road had been bumping and Amu keeping going up and down.**

**Even time her butt hit my lap I blushed harder, I bit my lip feeling myself getting hard from her bouncing on and off my lap; **"H-Hey dad, c-can't we go on a less bumpier road?" I asked. Amu turned her head and looked at me worried, "Are you ok, does your stomach hurt?" she asked. She touched forehead, "Your face is kinda hot," she muttered. "N-no" I whispered shyly. **"Well I think the bumpier the better, let's take the rocky road!" he laughed turning up some music.**

Amu rocked her hips to the song and had begun to feel light headed. "There is nothing you can do that I have no already done to myself," she sung. I could feel the vibrations from her singing and I smiled, "I love you," I muttered hiding my face on her back.

I felt my face and body get hot as I bit on to her shirt as I felt myself getting closer to paradise and shame. "Get ready for this rock in the road!" My father called and Amu cheered.

"Are you ready?" Amu asked me and I nodded my head yes**. I closed my eyes and felt my breathing faster until I reached my breaking point. I nipped the back of Amu's shirt as I held her hips, trying not to thrust until all of the pleasure subsided.**

"You feel alright kido?" my dad asked me, **I donno how he knew but I knew he did and I high key wanted to beat his ass and give him a high five at the same time.**

"Umhm, can I have a towel… My legs are cold" I lied catching my breath.

**He tossed a cold towel back to me,** "I'm guessing you predicted it'd need one" I growled. He laughed as Amu sat up, she sat down. "It's cold!" she gasped and I blushed again.

This is going to be a long ride… As Amu got out of the car I felt light headed, "There are extra underwear in the trunk" he teased.

I turned red, "Asshole" I hissed getting out of the car. "Hey Nadeshiko, what are you doing?" she asked happily... I blushed, a bit, "Ah, nothing, I'll meet you inside ok" I smiled. "Ok" she smiled before running into the restaurant.

I hide the pair of underwear in my purse, "You got everything?" my dad asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, "Sorry, I'll move all of the stuff out before I pick the two of you back up" he apologized. I kept walking, **"Don't, I suppose it's fine" **I commanded blushing. I heard him laugh before he shutting the door and driving away. I smiled, one week till I can stop dressing like this…

**Creators Note:**

**Next Chapter: "What I Hate About Basic Bitches"**


	6. Circus of West

**Circus of West'**

_**Caution: This Chapter is long AS FUCK**_

I walked to the fair alone, meeting up with Amu as myself made me overwhelmed with joy. **Oh crap, I'm so early, guess I can wait a while; it's real nice out.** I stopped, and somebody bumped into me, I turned around and turned pink.

"Good afternoon Nagihiko," Amu smiled looking like a little kid; **why didn't I notice she was following me- whoa, she's early too!** "Ah, hey, how long have you been following me?" I asked.

She walked ahead of me, "Only a few seconds, I thought I'd try scaring you but I'm not very good at it huh?" she giggled. I smiled, "yea," I laughed lightly.

With that, we make our way into the amusement park. "Nagi, look at how high this ride goes! She cried grabbing my arm, I blushed.

I walked up to her and she turned her head with a hide smile, why the hell was she so scared to go on a date with me; sh'e doing so goo; I couldn't ask for a better girl to go out with… If she does fine on her own?!

"Do you wanna go on it?" I asked with my hands in my pockets, I trying to play it cool.

"Yes, let's go to this one!" she smiled running to the gate of the ride; I was fast to run behind her.

Amu once told me that she had only been to a fair once, so I'm happy I got the chance to be here with her. We were the first ones in line, "Go head" the man said opening the gates. We sat down at the front row, "I'm kind of scared now," she mumbled.

The man strapped us in, "Do you want to hold my hand?" I offered and she blushed.

She looked down and nodded her head, I took her hand, it was warm and soft.** "Ok, keep both arms and legs in the ride at all times" the man sighed before walking away.** We had laughed quietly, "You don't say" I joked as the ride had begun to start; Amu gasped and held my hand tight.

I looked at her and she seemed uncomfortable as the ride started, she squeezed my hand tightly.

She looked at me and sniffed, "I'm afraid of tall rides" she cried, my head nearly fell down.

**Oh god, I wish she had told me that before, when we got off she was wiping her eyes.**

"She still cried as she wiped her eyes, "Are you ok?" I asked trying to cheer her up. I don't understand why she would choose such a large ride knowing she was afraid of heights. "Yea, sorry I cried during the ride," she sniffed, I wiped her tears with my free had. "It's ok," I smiled.

"How about we go play at the arcade instead" I suggested. She smiled and nodded her head, "Sounds fun."

After only a few game, I won a handful of teddy bears for Amu.

As I won yet another one she Amu on my arm, I looked at her and she pointed at another huge ride. "Can we go on that one?" she asked hugging my arm again. I laughed, "You really want to do that again?" I asked her as nodded her head. **After that ride, she also cried; but she did say she enjoyed it, so I guess it worked out. **

As walk** I hear a few guys talking about her 'backside'.** I grabbed her butt and she gasped as sitting up, I blushed- I had to do it so that she wasn't bending over.

"Sorry, you should be careful; this dress is really cute but there are a lot of perverts trying to look at your underwear." I smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked for a moment, "Chocolate covered Dongo's," she cheered happily. "Ok, can I have that and a cheese burger with fries and two sodas" I ordered.** I looked at the neon colors in the sky, it was getting dark and I frowned. It feels like we've only been here a while, wish the night last forever.**

The food here was really good, I finished early and watched Amu eat. I laid my head on my palm, she looked so cute eating, like an innocent little girl.

She looked at me and blushed, she looked to her right and left, "Are you staring at me?" she blushed harder. I laughed and nodded my head, "You're really cute," I confessed simply. She smiled, I wiped a bit of chocolate from her lips.

I licked my finger and she gasped, "It's really good," I teased not talking about the chocolate.

I could always smell Amu lip gloss but I never got the chance to try it as I hungered so badly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom for a moment, t-to freshen up" she smiled. "Alright".

I sat back and looked up at the shy, today is so peaceful, I felt my phone vibrate.

I took it out and Amu, as calling, I almost forgot I only have one phone. I answered it, "Hello" I said in my girly voice. A few guys passed by and I felt embarrassed, I hoped she didn't notice our backgrounds are the same.

**Amu: Hey, it's Amu**

Me: What's wrong, isn't your date going well?

**Amu: Yes, it's going very well.. But it's getting late and it'll end soon, and I want to know if I should kiss him…**

(I blushed) Me: Um, yeah, I think that'd be a good idea

As Amu talked a few guys walked up to me, "Hey babe" one said to my. I bit my lip, "I'm talking to someone right now" I whispered.

They looked at each other and laughed, "Yea, Amu, is the really date really good" I asked.

Guy: It'll tell you what's good, me getting a piece of that ass"

I felt myself nearly throw up, do I really look like a girl?!

**Amu: Yea, I hope all my screaming on the rides didn't scare him off!**

"Can you guys shut up!" I whispered to them and they laughed.

Me: Don't worry, I do the same when I go on rides with him, but you're screaming is a lot cuter than mine!

Guy2: I know a huge ride you can scream on,"

Me: "_**YO, I'M A MAN! **_I hissed and they looked at each other than walked away. Those fucking idiots pissed me off annnnnnnnnnnnd I'm still on the phone with Amu. "Son of bitch" I thought to myself. **"Ah, is there something going on?" She asked.**

I hit my head on the back of the chair, "N-no, I'm watching a movie, I-I gotta go Amu," I muttered hanging up.

"Shit" I muttered. She came out of the bathroom and I smiled at her, "Welcome back, you wanna got on the fairest wheel before we leave?" I asked. She smiled, "Yea." I felt off, those damn jackasses could have blown my cover!.

The wheel was the calmest ride we'd been on today; it was slow, cool, and romantic.

**I noticed Amu had fallen asleep beside me and I chuckled softly. I was really hoping to kiss her tonight, I wrapped my arms around her and lay my head on hers, but this was nice too.**

_**Creator's Note: I really wanted to fit more into this but I didn't wanna make the chapter to long.**_


	7. What I Hate About Basic Bitches

**What I Hate About ****Basic** **Bitches**

**Three days after Amu and went out to eat I got a phone call from her, "Hello?" I asked. I was a bit odd because it was around 7 pm and we talked just an hour before. Yeah, something doesn't feel right.**

She screamed excited and I jumped up, "A-Amu, what happened?" I asked getting up out of bed. I pulled up my boxers, **out of all the time to call; I was kind of busy…**

"Hey, you know the guy Kairi Sanjo, from class b?" she asked excited. I thought for a moment, "Ah, yes, he has really short green hair and wears glasses right?" I asked.

"Yea, that guy, so I was out with Yaya and we bumped into him… He started talking to us, and then we all got slush's together. And he brought up the time in elementary school when he said he loved me. You remember that right?" she went on about.

**I had begun to pace and get nervous,** "Y-Yea, why, what's he saying?" I asked.

"Well, he said that he still liked me a lot and"- I stopped her, **"Wait, Kairi likes you?"** I asked in shock. "Ahuh, he does, and then I was like **'oh'**, and he kissed me. Like, on the lips!" she cried and I brushed my hair back upset.

"What to you mean he kissed you?" I muttered laying my head against my wall. "Before Yaya and I, he like- kissed me on the lips and told me **'I wanna make you my girl'**. I almost died, I've never had a guy kiss me before!" she giggled shyly. "Oh Amu, what do you think of him?" I asked.

"I dunno, I didn't think much of him before this… But he's a really good kisser!" she giggled. "Oh, he's calling me, I-I'll call you back later ok" she smiled.

She hung up before I got to say another word, **"Damn it" whispered… "DAMN IT!" I hissed**. Amu was such a free spirit, the type who easily swept off of her feet. Not that she's 'easy', it's more so she really wants to be loved. So I wasn't upset at her.

**I was quick to find Amu at lunch the next day; mind you she never called me back; she was sitting with Yaya and Rima.**

"Good morning Nadeshiko," Amu smiled. "Hi!" Yaya cheered and Rima waved as I sat down. "Hey Amu, you never called me back later at night." I muttered worried.

Amu: "Yea, I'm really sorry, but Kairi and I were up all night talking,"

Yaya: "He kissed you like one of those 19 year old boys,"

Amu: "What, he's only a year older than me"

Me: "Do you like him?"

Rima: "Wait, I thought you liked Nagi,"

Amu: "I do really like Nagi, Kairi's ok. I wouldn't say I'm crazy about the guy, it's just kinda fun having someone to flirt with; you know?"

Rima: "Like Tadase and Kukai, And Ikuto,"

Amu: "OMG NO! You're making me sound like a slut! I dated Tadase til he cheated and left me, and I never flirted back with those other guys; they just like to hit on me for some reason! The only one I have feelings for now is Nagi! **Awe, he's such a sweet heart,** he's really cute to top it off too! ***Nagi blushes*** But Kairi's kind of a bad boy.

Rima: "And Ikuto,"

Amu: "I mean cute bad boy, not jackass bad boy!"

Rima: "Don't you think it's odd to waver between the two?"

Amu: "I know, but Nagi's almost never around, I think if he went to this school we would have been dating already,"

Yaya: "…" ***Rima and Yaya look at me***

Me: "Well, I think!"-

"Hey Amu." We looked behind Amu and Kairi had his hand on her shoulder. "Wanna share lunch with me?" He asked. She blushed, "Yea, hey, I'm going to sit with Kairi ok" she smiled getting up. "Sure, be good" Yaya and Rima smiled.

"No promises" Kairi teased wrapping her arm around her. "See you later Nadeshiko" she smiled, I nodded my head then looked down. **When Amu left they looked at me.**

Yaya: "Hey Nagihiko, don't you like Amu?"

Me: "Yea"

Rima: "You should rip of your clothes and tell her you love her, and tell Kairi to go fuck off,"

Yaya: "YEAH!"

Me: "So you want me to get naked and tell Amu the truth **and** tell her I love her to top it off?"

Rima: "If you don't want Kairi under her skirt than yes, you should at least tell her the truth,"

Me: "I can tell her in a few days!"

Yaya: "That's a long time,"

Rima: "I heard a rumor Kairi works fast,"

Me: "This is what I hate about basic ass bitches like Kairi… I'll have to tell Amu during the school trip tomorrow..."

Yaya: "good idea,"

Rima: "You better,"


	8. Cold Water

**Cold Water**

I sat down in the bus for the long ride to the Aurora Falls, "Amu, sit with me" I smiled.

She sat down beside me, "Hey, I kind of wanted to sit next to Kairi during the ride" she blushed. "Awe, so you won't sit next to me? I really wanted you to! You haven't asked him yet right, so it ok?" I begged sweetly.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Ok, that's only because we're best friends for life… You look kind of sad, what's wrong?" she asked. I smiled and sat back, "Nothing, I just didn't want to with anyone else," I blushed. "Well now you don't have too, let's read something together, oh, our favorite comic is up online now!" she smiled snuggling next to me and I blushed happily.**The ride there wasn't very long, that might be because Amu and I fell asleep most of the way.**

**Later we stead up our rooms, I had hoped I the room alone; that way I didn't up bathing with anyone.I'd be easier hiding my secret with anyone, if anything i'd like to room with Yaya and Rima. That way they'd understand why we could bathe with each other, but that didn't happen.**

After unpacking my clothing, I waited til late for Amu to go to sleep so I could bathe; we ended up rooming together so I had to be extra careful no to let her learn my secret. I tipped toed to the bathroom, clothes in hand; but Amu's a light sleeper. "Nadeshiko?" she yawned sitting up. I froze.

.

"It's kinda late to be talking a bath, oh, I'll get in with you" she giggled hoping out of bed and stripping off her clothes. I stuttered trying to get words out as she walked excited into the bathroom and hopped into the tub I had already repaired. **Got damn, her body is nice**, I swallowed hard covering my boner poking through my night gown.

I shrugged my head, looking away as my face turned red; "S-Sorry, I don't want to bath with you. You can stay in their, I'll just run another one once your done," I mutter started to walk out. "**Why don't you want to bathe with me anymore?" **she asked. I stopped and turned my head, Amu looking at me with sad, dark eyes. Facing me as she stood naked in the bath, I forced myself to ignore the lower half of her body.

"Ah, Amu, what do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged her head, **"We used to bathe together and sleep next to each other a lot. We use to come over each other's house all the time but you avoid that kind of thing a lot now."** she mumbled. I felt guilty. She's right, if I really wanted too I could hide who I really am, I could still sleep over her house and bathe with her and do everything we use to because I'm trained good enough to do it without being caught.

But I stopped trying to be your friend, Amu; I've been working to be something more. And in the process I selfishly deprived her of the REAL best friend I could be. But, It's too late to go back. "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot to do lately, a lot to think about" I apologized. "But you still won't bathe with me, will you?" she asked. I looked away, "I won't sorry, enjoy the bath though," I apologized. **Don't look at me with those sad eyes, Amu.**

**Creator's Note: **

**I AM SO SORRY, for how long it took me to post this chapter. I had REAL bad writers block, but I know what I want to do with this story so it's all good! **Sorry, this chapter was suppose to be a lemon, but I'll make the next chapter one and I'll post it in the next hour or so. **Thanks for your patience! It means alot :)**


	9. Velvet Pink

**Velvet Pink**

**Caution - This contains Lemon**

**A few days had passed and Amu seemed depressed. I tried talking to her but she seemed distant, I tried texted her but she left me on 'Read', I tried singing to her and she cried! And even when she did do her best and smile; it was one of emptiness. **I woke up to the sound of sobbing, I sad up; **don't tell me she's crying- geez, it's 2am.**

**I sighed and crawled into her bed, **"Amu," I said pulling covers away from her face. I turned her around and move her hands, her face red and eyes swollen. "Got damn, talk me me!" I huffed. She just cried and I took a deep breath, iI got under the covers and wrapped my arms around, I blushed; "_**I love you,"**_ I confessed as I rubbed her back.

I took a deep breath trying to claim myself down, the feeling of her soft, bare skin felt nice; she must be wearing a tiny sleeping gown for this much skin to be exposed. "You smell so good," I whisper with my face in her hair, after a while she wiggled her head out from under my chin; she had cried herself out and was feeling better.

"Talk to me," I say in a comforting voice and she looked a bit sat, I stroked hair away from her face; my heart beat faster. **Even after crying so much, she was unbelievably beautiful. **"I was upset… B-because, it, it just feels like your always distancing yourself from me I don't understand why and it's upsetting; when we're outside or with other people… You always want to be next to me or spend time with me but never alone, it feels like if it's just us; you'd rather go and do something else." she explained.

"I-It makes me feel terrible, like I'm not good enough or fun enough for it just to be us- like I gross you out because you can't even sleep next to me," she cried hiding her face. I took a deep breath, I took a deep breath, and I **lied**. Like always, I make up some kind of excuse, something believable and it hurt, **I really do hate lying to you like this; it hurts.** "Will you bathe with me and sleep with me then, that'd make me feel better!" she begged. I nodded my head, "Yeah," I smiled.

She rolled onto her back content with my answer, "Oh, um, you can go back into your bed. And I'll join you later," she smiled. I tilted my head, "Huh, why do all the extra work, I can just stay here," I asked curiously. She blushed ducking her half her face under the blanket, "Oh, I was gonna masturbate, I think it's stress me out too," she blushed.

I coughed, unable to speak, "Ok, you did not need to tell me that much!" I laughed sitting up. Amu's eyes lit up and she sat up as well, "Nade! Will you practice kissing me again, I forgot how to do that thing you showed me?" she asked. I blushed and nodded my head, "If it's not too much trouble," she blushed. Before she could say anything else I kissed her, **I want her.**

I pinned her down on the bed and she gasped at the site of me sitting in between her legs. "It's ok, it's just practice right, just pretend on Nagi. It's so dark I bed I look just like him," I mutter before kissing her again. **I kissed Amu passionately, the feeling of our tongues tightened together we exciting, ran my fingers up and down her thighs and she shivered. Her skin, soft to the touch, my fingers glide to her hips and my eyes opened.**

**I blushed cupping her curvy butt,** wondering here her panties were; ahhhh- maybe she had started masturbating before I got in bed with her. I felt myself grow even more excite buy the thought, I sat up. Amu wiped her mouth trying to catch her breathe, "Hey… I-Is it ok if I, ah. Go down on you?" I ask with anxiety pumping through my veins.

She blanked fast trying to process what I had just asked. "W-Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" she gasped and I felt embarrassed. "B-But we're both girls!" she gasped. Overwhelmed by my hormones and hunger to taste her, but I couldn't think of an excuse.

"It's my apology, just pretend I'm Nagi ok?" I smiled. "Don't you think it's gross?" she asked. I nodded my head, "No, but only because It's you," I blushed. She blushed and nodded her hand, I felt all of my blood rush to my lower member; I'm excited.

With my head in between Amu's legs, my shaking tongue had began to explore her 'down there'. Soft moans left her lips and I felt starved for her; when licking wasn't enough and the smell of her velvet insides was too much; my tongue licked up and down her opening. She purred stroked the top of my head, **she's so loud,** I slipped my free hand under my underwear.

With the sounds of her moaning and the blanket over me, I could take care of my throbbing problem in between my legs. **Damnit, I'm losing control.** I hungry stroked myself as I dipped my tongue in and out of warm, wet waters; we panted as we came closer to our end. I groaned as she moaned "Nagi", she was going to cum thinking of **me**. Not Tadase or Kairi or Ikuto to anyone else, I bucked my hips to keep up with my hand.

My tongue swirled around to rub the inner walls as they closed in and I felt myself go light headed as a rush of pleasure filled me. I groaned releasing into my hand and Amu pushed my face deeper in between her legs; stroking my hair as she released into my mouth. Bliss seemed to control all for so long and after we were left with fast beating hearts and panting as we try to compose ourselves.

Without thinking I kissed her again, pulling up my underwear to head some of the mess I had made. She pushed me away trying to catch her breath. "S-Sorry," I panted. She took a deep breath, "It's ok, I just couldn't breathe for a sec," she giggled. I smiled back at her, **I'm so happy right now,** "Do you wanna be my girlfriend, Amu?" I blushed.

I face looked shocked, **oh shit, I forgot I'm supposed to be a girl!** Amu gasped sitting up, "A-A! You're gay?! Holy shit, I knew it!" she cried in shock and I nearly fell over. **This, wasn't going to go well, and trust me; it didn't.**


	10. Confess To Impress

**Confess To Impress**

Rima: "So she's mad at you?"

Nagi: "Ah, I wouldn't say that. I think she's more so confused,"

Rima: "I bet she thinks she's gay now,"

Nagi: "Knock it off, she's not like that… Though she might be a bit curious," ***Blushes***

Rima: "She's always confused when it comes to romance,"

Nagi: "I hope she'll understand when I tell her the truth,"

Rima: "Probably, she's not to bright,"

Nagi: "Don't be an asshole, she's just a bit of an airhead!"

Rima: "That's probably all that's in her head," ***Giggles***

Nagi: "Asshole,"

**Today's the day, I no longer had to dress as a girl and hide who I was to everyone I knew. I called Amu and asked her to meet me outside.**

"Amu" I yelled watching as she exited the building with a bright, pink umbrella. "Oh, Nagihiko," she smiled. She gasped as I embraced her tightly and she dropped her umbrella. I held her tightly, "Amu, I love you, more than anything else; a-and I don't want to lose you to Kairi!" I cried.

I held her tightly and my head was in between her head and shoulders. "**EEEEEEEEEH?!** N-Nagi, where is this all coming from?! I-I thought I was meeting Nade here!" she blushed freaking out. My face turned red, in all my nervousness, I confessed my love for her instead of telling her my secret first.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Let's sit down and talk," I sigh composing myself. She tilted her head in confusion. **Amu didn't seem angry at me after I told her Nade and I were the same person; she did seem upset and wouldn't look me in the eyes.**

"Don't hate me, please, I'm so sorry," I apologized painfully before bowing my head. "I'm sorry," I muttered again.

Amu took a deep breath, "I love you too, I'm not angry with you.

Nagi: "A-Amu,"

Amu: "Ok, I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little upset… I… I wish you hadn't 'done' stuff with me when I didn't really know who you were. It just makes me feel like I was taken advantage of,"

Nagi: "I know, I'm sorry,"

Amu: "But, I also understand you were able to tell me at the time. I just…"

Nagi: "..."

Amu: "..."

Nagi: "I love you, Amu,"

Amu: "I love you too Nade- I mean Nagi."

Nagi: "I'm in love with you, Amu,"

Amu: "... I'm sorry, this is all so sudden" ***Blushes***

Nagi: "I'm a guy, I'm Nagi; it's who I've always been. How do you feel about me, romantically I mean?"

Amu: "I like you, I really like you Nagihiko. But,"

Nagi: "But?"

Amu: "I think that we should start from scratch. Building a relationship on lies, is just going to make everything turn out badly,"

Amu looked at me with forgiving eyes and I felt myself cry with relief, she hugged me tightly and I embraced her back. "Don't cry, we're still friends," she giggled. I sniffed, "I'm so happy that you're gonna give me a second chance," I cried resting my head on her shoulder.

Her soft fingers ran through my hands and I wiped my eyes as I sat up, "Thanks for being so understanding," I sighed composing myself. She brushed my hair back behind my ear and helped me push hair out of my face. I blushed as she held both of my hands and shyly made eye contact.

"I was very happy, w-when you said you loved me… I like you a lot, more I did Tadase, more than Kairi; more than any guy I've ever known. Once we can build back our trust… I -I, I'll be your girlfriend… If that's what you want," she explained. I nodded my head and kissed her.

Amu softly pushed me away, "I-I said when we build back trust!" she gasped turning red and I laughed. "Let's go on a date, I-If you want to. I want to show you I can treat you good," I smiled and she giggled nodding her head.

**I smiled, following behind Amu as she held my hand happily; even if it took 100 years to earn her trust- I knew I could do it. No more secrets, no more lies; no more sitting on the sidelines and watching guys try to take my Amu for themselves. She looked back at me and smiled, today was a good day.**


End file.
